Leyenda
by karin magical
Summary: Corre el año de 750 de nuestro señor y en esta tierra llena de belleza y esplendor una leyenda comienza… Guerreras mágicas por favor… salven a Céfiro…
1. Chapter 1

LEYENDA

LEYENDA

Las más bellas praderas, los más hermosos lagos, los más exuberantes jardines y los más prósperos valles eran los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo del reino de Céfiro; el más prospero y hermoso reino de la región, lleno de gente amable y noble, que a través de su duro trabajo y de uno que otro habitante mágico hacían esplendoroso este reino lleno de magos, hadas y seres mágicos.

Céfiro era rodeado también rodeado por esplendorosos reinos. Al norte más halla de las montañas se encontraba Faren, reino lleno de tradición e historia, sin duda el reino más antiguo del lugar dedicado principalmente a la magia antigua de pergaminos, al turismo y a la conservación de su pasado.

Al sur y en diferencia de Faren se encuentra Autosan el reino más avanzado en tecnología y maquinaria de toda la tierra medieval, siempre a la vanguardia de nuevos inventos que hagan mejor la vida de sus habitantes y la de los otros reinos.

Al este lejos, más halla del bosque del silencio y más halla del mar limite se encuentra la pequeña isla del reino de Cizeta un reino grande en tierra pequeña, por ello con el creciente temor de una sobreplobación de esta, más sin embargo es un pueblo lleno de alegría y con un increíble gusto por el baile y la diversión, por ello su mayor fuente económica es el entretenimiento.

Y finalmente pero no menos importante, se encuentra el reino de Dunkelheit el reino más peligroso de los cinco, el reino que ha decidido gobernar esa parte del mundo , comenzando su conquista con el reino de Céfiro, para luego obtener a los demás y de ellos al mundo entero

Y más lejos, más lejos que cualquier tierra o mar se encontraba un reino diferente a cualquier otro, con magia si, con poder también, pero con un sistema de gobierno totalmente diferente, un reino del cual una leyenda nacerá…

"_Guerreras mágicas… por favor guerreras mágicas_

_Salven a Céfiro"_


	2. Chapter 2

LEYENDA

LEYENDA

Aldea de los Tsukinonomochi, atardecer del día 15 de la octava Luna llena

- AAAHHH – Fue el grito que se escucho a la vez que una espada atravesaba el cuerpo de un enorme monstruo dándole paso a una figura envuelta en una gran capa que le cubría el cuerpo y el rostro, este luego de asegurar que no hubiera más monstruos desapareció su espada por arte de magia. – Este es el quinto monstruo de la semana y hasta ahora es jueves.

- Lo haz echo grandioso como siempre – Dijo una hermosa dama mientras aplaudía al guerrero

- No, no es momento para esto tenemos…

"_Guerreras mágicas… por favor guerreras mágicas_

_Salven a Céfiro"_

Fue el susurro que se escucho en el viento interrumpiendo la discusión

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto la dama

- Un llamado, que extraño, ¿Dónde queda Céfiro?

- Al oeste, mucho más halla del mar, es uno de los cinco reinos de las tierras bajas

- Céfiro ¿eh? – Menciono mientras se sentaba en el cadáver del monstruo – Crees que tengan algo que ver con estos ataques

- Es posible, ese reino tiene fama de crear monstruos con la fuerza de su corazón

- Bien en ese caso vayamos, el que utilicen ese tipo de comunicación y no un mensajero, es sinónimo de problemas

- Pero para llegar tendremos que cruzar el bosque del silencio, el hogar de los monstruos más poderosos

- ¿No hay otra vía?

- ahaa, creo que rodeándolo por el reino de Faren podríamos…

- Iremos por el bosque del silencio, no pisare esas detestables tierras, además de que no tenemos que preocuparnos, tendremos guardianes mágicos que nos protejan no es cierto

Y sin más las dos empezaron a caminar hacia su nuevo destino seguidas por dos sombras a lo lejos…

Castillo Long Fei en la capital del reino Faren;

- ¿Me ha llamado alteza? – pregunto un joven haciendo reverencia a una joven princesa

- Si, me imagino que ya escuchaste el llamado ¿No? – Pregunto la princesa que por contestación el joven asintió – el llamado lo hizo la princesa de Céfiro, a nosotros ya nos ha solicitado su apoyo el reino de Dunkelheit, pero temo que la intromisión en esta guerra pueda afectar nuestras tradiciones o a nuestro pueblo, es por eso que te he llamado, tu clan es parte de Mistic Word, así que el llamado a sido hecho a ti

- ¿Desea que exponga mi clan a la lucha contra el reino de Dunkelheit?

- No, deseo que mires como es la situación y decidas que debería ser lo mejor

- Si, alteza

Bosque del silencio, en el atardecer

"_Guerreras mágicas… por favor guerreras mágicas_

_Salven a Céfiro"_

Se escucho mientras un enorme monstruo era destruido por una flecha que atravesaba el único ojo de este.

- ¿Uh?, ¿Y eso? – Hablo la persona que había lanzado la flecha a la vez que comprobaba el estado del monstruo – Cefiro, Cefiro… mmmm, oh ya recuerdo es parte de las tierras bajas, bien, ya que nos están llamando seria una descortesía no ir a ver, pero lo haré luego, primero recogeré mis armas con Presea, además de que es probable que las otras ya estén allí.

Y sin más se colgó el arco al hombro y siguió internándose en el bosque, en busca de la mejor armera mágica conocida

En una lejana corte un grupo de concejeros hablaban con su líder

- ¿Alteza que piensa hacer?

- ¿Qué voy ha hacer?

- Si alteza con el llamado de Cefiro, lo ignorara, ¿verdad?

- Ah, sobre eso… aun no me decido

- Alteza eso es algo que no se piensas, los ceferianos nos repudian, no debemos acudir a su llamado

- Dime que hay con los clanes

- Se dice que tres de los clanes se han movilizado y sus guerreras van en camino a Cefiro

- ¿Y…?

- Si alteza, la guerrera del fuego esta con ellos

- y las otras

- Una estaba en la aldea de los Tsukinonomochi, pero ya se dirige a Cefiro

- Y la guerrera del viento se le vio por ultima vez de camino hacia el bosque del silencio, se dice que iría a ver a la armera que vive allí.

- Y conociéndola seguramente también contestara el llamado de Cefiro… bien, alisten mi caballo y mi armadura, iré a Cefiro

- Pero alteza…

Entre tanto en el salón real del reino de Cefiro

- Alteza… - llamo una persona a lo lejos – el reino de Autosan, nos ha declarado la guerra y dicen que Faren a decidido ayudar a Dunkelheit

- ¿Qué? – Fue la pregunta de un joven de la realeza - ¿Hermana que haremos?, tres reinos nos han declarado la guerra y el otro que falta se venderá al mejor postor

- No te exaltes Paris – Hablo una mujer en el trono – debes tener fe, estoy segura de que seremos ayudados

- ¿Por quien?, ¿Por Mistic Word?, están muy lejos, no les interesamos

- Te equivocas, Paris, ellas ya vienen, solo debemos orar por que puedan llegar

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer antes de retirarse a su capilla personal a orar por la pronta llegada de la ultima esperanza de Cefiro…

Las guerreras mágicas…


	3. Chapter 3

LEYENDA

Salón real de Céfiro una semana después del llamado

- Hermana, ha pasado una semana y ninguno de los clanes de Mistic Word a acudido a nuestro llamado, solo uno y el se niega a la batalla solo quiere ver que es lo que sucede - hablo un joven de la realeza a la dama en el trono - ¿Qué haremos?

- Paris…

- Alteza, lamento la tardanza – hablo un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro, Quien llevaba sobre su pecho una armadura negra y en su cinturón el mango de una espada, todo envuelto por una enorme capa negra, al lado del caballero, un enorme lobo reposaba a la espera de las ordenes de su amo.

- Latis… - Le llamo la dama en el trono

- Latis, ¿Vienes de Autozam, que te dijeron? – Pregunto el joven junto al trono

- No muy buenas noticias mi Lord – Hablo con respeto el guerrero – han decidido ampliar sus territorios y ya que son el reino con mayor avance tecnológico, se creen lo suficientemente fuertes para conquistar Céfiro y superar los ataques del reino de Dunkelheit, Lord Águila no ha querido escucharme mi lady

- Ya veo… entonces no hay solución – fue el lastimero comentario de la dama en el trono – solo tenemos al joven que llego el otro día de Mistic Word

- Mi Lady – Llamo un guardia entrando en el trono a la vez que hacia una reverencia – Han llegado un par de doncellas pidiendo audiencia, dicen haber sido llamadas por usted Mi Lady

- Son de Mistic Word? - Pregunta el príncipe

- Así parece mi lord, sus ropas son de esas tierras, el joven que llego ayer se ha ido a reunir con ellas junto a gurú Clef mi lord

- Entonces no los hagamos esperar – Dijo el joven príncipe dirigiéndose al salón seguido por la joven princesa y el alto caballero.

En el centro del salón dos jóvenes con grandes y gruesas capas cubrían sus cuerpos; una mostraba su rostro de tez blanca, lago cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules. La otra sin embargo cubría su rostro con la capa esperando la llegada de los lideres de Céfiro.

- SU ALTEZA, LA PRINCESA ESMERALDA – Anuncio el sirviente que había avisado la llegada de las guerreras – SU ALTEZA EL PRINCIPE PARIS – Dijo anunciando también la llegada del príncipe para terminar anunciando la llegada del caballero – LORD LATIS, CABALLERO DE LUZ

Las jóvenes al verlos hicieron una reverencia a los príncipes en espera de ser presentadas a ellos. La princesa se ubico en el trono central del salón con el príncipe de pie junto a ella mientras el caballero se ubico junto al mago consejero de Céfiro y un joven que lo acompañaba, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de otro joven sobre una ventana superior cerca al techo.

- Alteza – empezó el sirviente la presentación – de las lejanas de Mistic Word Lady Tomoyo, condesa de Daidouji

- Majestad – Dijo la joven que no tenia cubierto el rostro – Es un placer conocerla aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores.

- ¿Lady Tomoyo es una guerrera mágica? - Pregunto sorprendida la Princesa Esmeralda – no sabia que en Mistic Word la realeza era también guerrera.

- Oh no, yo no, mi familia no es original de Mistic Word, - respondió la joven - si lo fuera, no solo seria guerrera, sino también una gran maga como Sakura

- De Mistic Word Lady Sakura, – continuo el sirviente presentando a la otra doncella - maestra de espíritus

- Ella no es maestra – interrumpió el joven en la ventana que de un salto llego junto a las chicas – ni siquiera es Lady, es solo una campesina mas

- Joven Li – exclamo Tomoyo – lo hacíamos en las tierras de Faren, a decidido acudir también al llamado?

- No, debo observar la situación, pero ustedes no deben estar aquí, el llamado fue para guerreras mágicas no a una impostora

- Eso no es...

Tranquila Tomoyo – interrumpió la otra chica – él tiene razón. Alteza estaba en el pueblo de Tsukinonomochi cuando escuchamos el llamado y quisimos venir a ayudarla, no soy una guerrera mágica, soy cazadora mágica y aunque aun me falta mucho para ser maestra le ofrezco el poder que poseo, yo...

En eso una fuerte explosión seguido de gritos de angustia y dolor llegaron a la sala del trono

- ¿que es eso? - pregunta el príncipe cubriéndose de la explosión

- Nos atacan, alteza es un ataque – dice un soldado entrando a la sala – una banda de monstruos alados atacan palacio

- Alteza, debe ponerse a resguardo – dijo Latiz – yo los distraeré mientras usted huye

- No hay tiempo estamos rodeados – dijo Gurú Clef viendo el exterior de castillo a través de una esfera mágica.

- Esperen, yo los detendré – hablo Sakura quitadose la capa del rostro dejando ver una piel blanca, una cabellera corta de color castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes que miraban el lugar del ataque con determinación – por favor, los detendré el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen las guerreras mágicas.

Diciendo esto se dirigio al lugar en donde el ataque había dejado un hueco. Para que parada en medio del lugar sacar por arte de magia un gran bastón rosa con una estrella en la punta de este

- Espíritus del sur, constelación mayor, - empezó a recitar moviendo el bastón invocando su hechizo - yo, con el poder de mi estrella te convoco _**SHIELD**_

- Y con ello levanto el bastón al cielo expulsando una gran capa de energía que cubrió el castillo, evitando que un ataque golpeara de nuevo el salón.

- Increíble a cubierto al palacio - comento París – los ataques no nos dañaran

- ¿Pero cuanto durara? - comento el mago – este hechizo depende del nivel mágico del mago y ella hasta ahora es cazadora – y como respuesta a su comentario los monstruos empezaron una ráfaga de ataques al escudo debilitando el hechizo

Ella en respuesta a esto y viendo un gran ataque que lanzaban los monstruos tomo su bastón con las dos manos y concentrándose su cuerpo brillo y se elevo unos centímetros al tiempo que el escudo crecía y recibía de lleno todo el ataque de los monstruos

- SAKURA – Grito Tomoyo al verla caer inconsciente y que otro gigantesco ataque se dirigía de nuevo a ella

- _**TORNADO AZUL**_ – Fue el grito que se oyó de una sombra que evitaba la caída total de Sakura a la vez que un tornado azul emanaba de su otra mano.

- La idea del escudo es buena, así que si me permites usare tu idea – Dijo otra sombra detrás de Sakura y con ello extendió los brazos y grito – **_VIENTO DE DEFENSA_** – Haciendo que un gran huracán verde cubriera el castillo con gran fuerza evitando nuevos ataques de los monstruos.

**_- RAYOS ROJOS_** – fue el otro grito que se oyó a la vez que una gran cantidad de rayos rojos destruían a los monstruos para dar paso a otra sombra que se ubico junto a las otras – Cazadora mágica, gracias, es bueno saber que estabas aquí, nos diste el tiempo suficiente para llegar

- ¿Disculpen ustedes son... ? - Trato de hablar el príncipe de Cefiro

- Princesa lamentamos la tardanza – hablo quien atacara a los monstruos con los rayos rojos – pero ya estamos aquí respondiendo a tu llamado

- Al fin – comento la princesa de Cefiro mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas – Guerreras Mágicas...

Al fin una gran alianza a dado comienzo, las grandes se han reunidos y una gran batalla comenzara; sudor, lágrimas y sangre darán paso a una gran leyenda


End file.
